Random stories with the smashers
by Number-one-Vaati-fan
Summary: A comedy story, plain and simple, I'll try to make at least one story for each of the smashers, so your favorite character will have starring role at one point. INCLUDES NEWCOMERS!


A pure comedy fiction featuring the new characters: Ike, Meta-knight, Pit, Wario, Snake, Red (I refuse to call him Pokemon Trainer), and an unconfirmed character Vaati (he's in my other story and will be in all of my fan fictions…most likely) enjoy. And Pokemon will talk unlike my other story…they have translators.

CHAPTER 1: Ness's grand baseball game PART 1

Pikachu, Kirby, Popo, Nana, Young Link, Pichu, Squirtle, and Ness were all playing baseball at the park…if you can call it that. Pikachu was half asleep, Kirby had the ball in his mouth, Popo and Nana were sweating in the summer heat because they didn't take the parkas off, Young Link was in his own little world, Pichu WAS asleep, Squirtle was trying to play, but the others weren't really caring, and Ness, the baseball fanatic that convinced everyone to play, was disappointed. "Come on guys, get in the spirit." Said Ness, disappointed. "We might be able to play if we FRIGGIN had a team to play against." Said Young Link. "But we need another member to do that." Said Ness. "Find another member then, I'm not standing around doing nothing." Said Popo. "I'm tired" Said Pikachu, as he lay down in the grass, falling asleep. Everyone but Ness eventually left. "Well, if it isn't Ness." Said a teenager in a baseball uniform. "Hey Corbin." Said Ness. "You may be a good fighter in that tournament, but at baseball your team falls short." Said Corbin smirking. Ness looked annoyed. "Well DUH, it's not even a complete team, and I'm fairly sure half of them don't even know the rules." Said Ness annoyed. "That's right, you only have 8 players…too bad, even if you had that other player, we would still kick your butt." Said Corbin as he walked away laughing. "I have GOT to get another player…" Said Ness.

ELSEWHERE

Snake was reading some po-err…magazines when Ness came in. "Snake? Snake! SNAAAAAAKE!" Screamed Ness. "WHAT!?!?!?!" Screamed Snake, very annoyed. "We need another player for our baseball team, will you be it?" Asked Ness. "Hell no. I hate baseball." Said Snake, getting back to his magazine. "PLEAAAAASE?" Said Ness, trying to do puppy dog eyes, but failing. "Beat it kid." Said Snake. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

20 MINUTES LATER

"PLEASE! PLEA-" "SHUT UP NESS!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a VERY pissed off Snake, with his eyes bloodshot, throwing Ness out of his room. "GO BUG PIT! HE LIKES BASEBALL!" Screamed Snake, slamming the door to his room. "Pit likes baseball?" Said Ness, he then shrugged, and was off to Pit's room.

PIT'S ROOM

Pit had had a LONG day, after defeating Vaati in a VERY hard 3 stock match, he laid down on his feather bed, and was already fast asleep when Ness came in. "Pit?" Said Ness in a whiny voice. "Piiiiit" Said Ness a little whinier. "PIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Screamed Ness, but Pit was still asleep. Ness was getting impatient and took out his baseball bat. He poked Pit with it, but the teenage angel was still out like a light. Ness then did something very stupid. "Fine then." Said Ness as he cracked his baseball bat over Pit's head. Pit had woken up from that, and was in a mixed state of EXTREME anger, and shock, and let's not forget pain, lots and lots of pain. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Screamed pit at the top of his lungs. Ness knew he screwed up and said in a scared voice. "Erm…that is to say…I…uh…" Ness was at a loss for words. "NESS, SAY SOMETHING OR I'LL SHOOT AN ARROW RIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" Screamed Pit. "I'msorry! Wejustneededanotherplayerforthebaseballteamand-" Said Ness really fast. "So…you gave me a headache over that." Said Pit, calmed down but obviously annoyed. "Yes sir." Said Ness. Pit sighed and said. "If you can make sure no one bugs me for the rest of the day, I'll play ONE game with you guys." Said Pit. "DEAL!" Screamed Ness as he left the room and sat in front of the door to make sure no one bugged Pit.

THE NEXT DAY

Pit woke up and opened the door, only to see Ness was asleep next to the door. "Hey Ness, wake up." Grinned Pit, smashing his Bow over Ness's head. "OW! What was that for." Whined Ness. "Revenge." Pit simply stated, already going to get breakfast. "Wait Pi-" "The game, I know." Said Pit as he turned the corner, out of Ness's sight.

IN NESS'S ROOM.

Ness had dragged the other 7 team members into his room, and they were all complaining, until Ness made his statement. "Pit will be playing baseball with us." Said Ness simply. This seemed to shut everybody up. "How in the BLOODY HELL did you pull that one off?" Asked Young Link. "I just did, and this afternoon, we're playing Corbin's team.

Criticism is appreciated. Flames aren't. R&R.


End file.
